What A Life I Have!
by cherry1033
Summary: Messed-up relationships.hangouts.outings.family is is what I call my life.I am Annabeth Chase and see what happens when I ACCIDENTLY DEVELOPED a crush on a certain green eyed boy.. But with my wonderful friends by my side I don't think that i would mess-up.or will I?
1. introductions

"oh,come on Annie! Please come with me!.I am not going over to that place with piper and silena alone!

Yeah well hello ladies and gentlemen. This was my friend thalia but first let me introduce myself.

I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. The lady who owns the biggest architectural firm in the whole frickkin country am 17 and am a senior in the Goode high-school. Well goode is a school for the riches.i mean that most of the students over there are pretty we can all roam about without being asked for an autograph.

This blockhead calling me annie was thalia my so-called best friend and was forcefully taking me to the now back to the present

"come on annabeth it will be fun!"hazel said.

Hazel is also one of my is funny and has brown hazel eyes and her boyfriend's name is frank zhang.i met them a few months ago but immedietly we had a strong bonding and apparently all my other friends liked her so now they too are in our rather big friend circle.

Then there is thalia the girl with spiky black hair and electric blue always wears black and she is that punk-rock girl who loves eyeliners and leather jackets and motorbikes and stuff.

Well the reason I do not wannna go to the mall is that I ahte shopping and when it is with piper and silena it can be really 't get me wrong.i really like tham but they can be a bit too…..girly.

Especially you see they both are half sisters .daughters of the famopus model Aphrodite.

Piper's father is the famous actor Tristan mclean and sil's father died in a car accident when she was since then she lives with Aphrodite.

"Yeah and percy is coming too."Katie supplied in.

Well you see she is talking about percy Jackson. I had a crush on him since I was twelve and that boy is so obvious that he doesn't seem to notice that I like him.

"guys,you know that I hate shopping and all of you will be with your boyfriends and so I will be left besides I have a lot of homework to do."I said

"okay then we make a will not roam with our boyfriends and in return you are coming with us."thalia said.

And my friends practically dragged me to my room to get well what a life I have!


	2. Chapter 2

"No.

no.

maybe…never."I watched Katie and hazel as they walked through the boutique searching for some dresses that would suit you would think that why the hell are they choosing a dress for me? Wel….I am also thinking that.

"Guys! Why are you two choosing a dress for me? You know I can do , I have a plenty of new dresses. My closet is full of clothes!"I said more like shouted.

"You don't know that?Well the problem is that we need a dress. Not a tank top and a pair of shorts."That was Katie

" that's why I came here to help you guys"

We turned to see who said that and saw piper standing there. Her hands in her pockets.

We all rushed towards her. After the hugs and hellos and all I asked her"well, that was a surprise I thought that you were with your dad.

"He had to go somewhere. As usual. We all just nodded. We knew that her dad being so famous would be really busy. This happened with all of us. Most of our times our parents were too busy to even notice that we were home or not. So we decided to always stick together. As a family.

Then piper said "so Annabeth I heard that my friends set you up with a date. You excited?

"Really I don't want to go on a date and that to with someone I have never met before."I complained

"That's called a blind date Annie."Silena said with a sigh.

"Okay so first I am going to eat and only then I can play dress-up with you guys."I said.

After hearing food,Thalia immediately ran outside and said"Annabeth Christina Chase, I am really very thankful for saving me and I promise to never force you into anything like this ever again." she said it really dramatically and with so much emotions her words that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever, drama queen "I said

-line breaker-

After going to the food court, we all ordered for ourselves and sat at a rather large table because the boys were also about to come.

We were chatting when I noticed a few jocks from the table next to ours staring at us.

I groaned. The girls looked at me and then followed my glare .they too noticed them. Pipes said" is really soooo annoying! If they come here I swear I am going to kill them!."

"No need.i'll do it before that".thalia said

"Just ignore guys." hazel said in a bored tone.

We resumed our conversation and then I suddenly felt an arm around my waist .

.HELL?!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS!HERE IS A NEW I KNOW THAT THE STARTING WAS NOT THAT GOOD AND THERE ARE A LOT OF ERRORS BUT I PROMISE I WILL MAKE THIS A GREAT IS MY FIRST ONE AND PLEASE FEELS REALLY !**

**ANNABETH**

_We were sitting when I suddenly felt an arm around my waist…._

I turned around quickly and saw a guy probably a year older to me sitting next to me. Like NEXT to me!

What the hell.

I glared at him."Hey, sweetheart."

"fuck off"

" one she is." he was joined by his friends. They were all jocks .I could see that.

"Listen. If you want to live you would go away right now."Thalia said.

He wrapped his arm around me more tightly and I was desperately trying to get his hands off me.

"oh come on babe. No need to get jealous am here for you" Mark's friend said. He had brown eyes and blonde hair that were obviously gelled up.

"You are going away right now. Understand that?"a new voice said. We turned our heads that way and saw Percy standing with the others and he looked really pissed.

"And who the hell are you to tell me that? Mark said.

That was not going to turn out good but I could not do anything. So I just tried to punch him on his chest so that he would leave : tried.

All the guys were getting angry and I could see that.

"I am your worst nightmare. Now fuck off or you are going to end up in the hospital get that.?"

"we are not going away anywhere ."Another one of his goons replied.

Then that guy mark did the mistake of his life. He smashed his lips on mine. And he was not at all gentle. All that happened so fast that I didn't have time to process it and byt the time it did. He had me pinned against THE TABLE. Well my life sucks…

**CHAPTER 3 I'LL BE UOPDATING THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW FOR AND TELL ME THAT SHOULD I DO IT IN PERCY'S OR ANNABETH'S POV.**

**CHERRY1033 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
